


The door is always open for you

by KarlaCRL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Bucky Mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: The time reader realized her relationship wasn’t as perfect anymore and there was a change that needed to be done.





	The door is always open for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr challenge and I hope you like it!

The morning came like every other. It was just another day in your kind of boring life now. It wasn’t boring three months ago, but it was enough time to make your life miss that sparkle. The passion, when you are usually in a healthy relationship. But that was it. You weren’t.

           At first everything was so perfect! It was like you woke up to be a princess that day, when you met him. It wasn’t all that romantic, but many beautiful things aren’t all that romantic at first, right? You were in a hurry on your way to work, when you toppled over and your heel got broken. And there he was… A knight in a shining armor, but instead of white horse, he had a white car. You still remember, how you felt lost in his beautiful sky-blue eyes, how his behavior made you feel all giddy and how his smile made you melt. Thinking about it now, it was really great. But that was year ago. At that time, you thought you love would last forever. But no… it didn’t. Not for you…

           It started three months ago, when ran into this guy. He was nice, friendly and kind. He even gave you his phone number, but you never called him. Though, you had to admit, those butterflies in your stomach made you feel really guilty. You realized, you didn’t feel any romantic feelings towards Steve anymore. By the way, he was acting, maybe it was the same way for him…

           Since then, you and Steve lived like you were dating and the outside world saw you as a happy couple, because on the outside nothing has changed. But on the inside, both of you were distanced. Perhaps… Maybe it was just in your head, but… You had this feeling, you were even avoiding each other. Because no matter, how hard either of you tried, you just couldn’t drop this relationship, fearing that the other might be deeply hurt by this.

Both of you tended to get a lot emotional and you were emphatic as well. That just made it hard for you two. If it was just you, you would probably call it off as soon as the realization made its way to you, but you weren’t sure, how Steve was feeling. At the same time, knowing that you don’t share the same feelings anymore, wasn’t good for you to keep quiet. It wasn’t fair to him, and to you either. None of you deserved to be unhappy.

With all these thoughts, you were getting ready for your work. It was going to be a long day, because there were many meetings scheduled and you had to be part of them. Tonight, however, you were supposed to meet Steve at his apartment. It was one of those ‘dates’, that were done just because it was supposed to work that way. Forced dates weren’t exactly the type of dates either of you deserved. It just had to end. This night had to be the night. You were going to confess and tell him.

Besides being your boyfriend, he was also your good friend. You weren’t sure, if you broke up with him, your friendship would remain. Then again, at this point, you weren’t sure of anything… He was always there for you to listen. But nowadays, you had this feeling, he wasn’t listening anymore. He was with thoughts elsewhere. And you couldn’t be even mad at him. Now, was that a healthy relationship? Was that even relationship? No… It was a responsibility.

           For the whole day at work, you were replaying the beautiful moments and parts of your relationship. There were many, you wouldn’t lie about that. It made you really nostalgic. At some point, you even had to leave to the bathroom to calm yourself down, because before you even knew it, tears were rolling down your cheeks. You wondered, when it all went wrong… But there were no answers, it just happened. Maybe you and Steve just weren’t meant to be…

           There were nostalgic smiles and drops of tears through the day. But one by one left a pleasant feeling inside your chest, even if it hurt. You knew, you were the one, who could spend those moments with him. Those were yours and Steve’s. No one would take away your memories.

           You remembered very first date, even though you had met couple of times before. He was dressed in casual clothes, that made him look enough comfortable. But you were overdressed, your dress being too formal. Despite of this little of fact, you had enjoyed the date. You went to a restaurant – not expensive, not cheap. Cinema wasn’t really an option, because none of you had really felt up to it, so instead, there was slow walk around the park. Those were hours and hours of circles. But your feet never hurt. It was just perfect. And even now, you were grateful, that it was Friday, because you got home in Saturday morning. You were walking and talking all night. None of you got tired or bored.

           Then there was the time, when you got your period. Steve swore to you, that was going to help you through the whole week and be beside you. It was kind of funny, because it was the first time, he spent nights at your place, but slept on the couch, because you didn’t get to… that… phase, yet. You always got really bad cramps and your whole body ached. Steve was saying, how he would change places with you immediately, until you told him, what you were actually experiencing. Well, he changed his mind really quickly, not ever going there again.

           Your first night together, when you both decided, you wanted to make another step in your relationship, left with butterflies and blushing cheeks for two days. Steve was on the same page, though. Later, it was a laughable topic. The night was supposed to be romantic, gentle and well… sweet. Of course, as it always is, there was an unexpected turn of events. Not that any of you minded.

           Your dates were amazing full of laugh, jokes, compliments and most importantly, love. Where all those have gone? You didn’t have any idea, but you were sure about one thing. Never in your dreams would you think of changing or regretting anything that happened. You time with Steve was just too precious to regret something.

           The night came, with all those meetings and your thoughts, faster than you have expected. Without thinking much, you got to your car, driving to Steve’s apartment, knowing the route by heart. You remembered everything about him by heart. His hair, eyes, nose, smile. How broad his shoulders are. His height. Everything.

           It made you remember the road trip, you both scheduled for some random date. One week of a road trip with your laughed one. It wouldn’t be a road trip as it should be, if your car hadn’t broken down. Steve, however, did make it look like it was nothing. So out of seven days, the road trip actually lasted three. You and him spent your time at a countryside, where the mother of your mechanic let you sleep at her house for four days. Of course, you had to help around the farm. Through your stay there, you and Steve had another chance to make beautiful memories. It was one of your happiest memories. Many things changed to better while on that trip.

           When you pulled up by the building, it took you few minutes to gather yourself. Your last memory made you fall into a crying mess. All those moments, making you feel very melancholic as well. You wondered, if Steve ever had those, when thinking about the two of you.

           Shaking all your thoughts again, you get off of the car. Without taking much time, you walked up all the stairs, not really feeling like getting the elevator. It wasn’t like you didn’t deserve that, it was just that a thought of prolonging this whole thing. Few more minutes in the relationship, you were most happy in. You believed, though, something bigger is waiting up for you.

           Suddenly the door before you looked so hard to knock on. The bell next to them looked so hard to press your finger on. Your whole body was rather tense. But this had to be done. Not just for Steve, because he couldn’t be kept in the dark forever. For you as well, because you were suffering like this. Forcing yourself into something like this, was the first step to be unhappy. Something, you knew all too well. Then it had to be done. You pressed your finger on the bell, taking in a deep breath.

           It takes more or less a minute before Steve opened the door. He looked a bit disheveled but captured you in a tight hug as a greeting. It was the time, you realized this might by your last hug. It took you longer than usual to let him go, and he just let you.

“Hey… Had a rough day?” he asked, rubbing your back.

“Yeah, kind of…” you nodded, tightening your hold on him, before letting go. Your arms fell beside your body, you giving him a tired smile. Your day at work was long after all.

“Want to tell me about it?” he asked, caressing your cheek. In his eyes, there was the kindness as always, but you recognized what was missing. The love he had for you. Now, it was gone. You knew, the adoration from your eyes was gone as well.

“You really want to be bothered by my usual work talk?” you grinned at him, walking further to his apartment, knowing he was going to follow you.

           You looked around the room and your eyes stopped on his sketchbook. Huh, he was drawing again… The last time, you had asked him, why he doesn’t draw anymore, he said there was no time or any inspiration. Did he catch his muse?

“You know, I love to listen to your voice, right?” he said, but a certain thought flashed in your mind.  _Do you really?_ Lately, you had a thought, he wasn’t listening at all. Like he was never listened whatever you said, but he was there as a silence comfort. Then again, could you blame him?

“Alright, get really for a really boring story.” you announced, plopping down on his couch. You knew, you were supposed to break up with him, but it wasn’t the time just yet. No, there had to be a better one.

“I’m all ears.” Steve sat down at the further side of the couch, taking his sketchbook to draw again.

You couldn’t see what he was drawing, but his face was very concentrated. You let your eyes wander over his eyes for a couple of minutes, before starting to talk. After first few sentences, you knew, he wasn’t listening. He didn’t even notice, that your voice went to silence, giving you a chance to just look at him.

Steve really didn’t even notice you stopped talking, until he raised his baby blue eyes to meet yours. He looked surprised a little, his hand going into a still mode. He was looking at you guiltily. On your face, however, was playing a soft smile.

“ **You never listen, do you?** ” you asked softly. “At least not lately…” you added quickly, because you knew, he was listening before.

Steve was one of those people, who noticed something was wrong really fast. It’s just, now, you weren’t the center of his life anymore. And it wasn’t even place for you to be bothered by it. You weren’t, though.

“I’m sorry…” he sighed, rubbing his face roughly.

           Now was the time. It was now or never. You scooted closer to him, taking his hands into yours. Only then, your eyes had a chance to spot the picture he drew. His new muse, you saw. It made you smile a little bigger. On the picture was a beautiful young woman with dark hair, twinkling eyes and gorgeous smile. It made you happy for him.

“Stevie… I think we should call this quits.” you said slowly and softly, not meeting his eyes, yet. You felt your tears would betray you, if you did look at him. So, you just spoke. “We are both only getting hurt like this… It’s not healthy…”

“I know, I just really didn’t want to hurt you, because you mean a lot to me.” he sighed once again, his voice low and full of pain. Just how you felt. You were never good at saying goodbyes and you knew, this would be the one of the worst ones.

“We’re on the same page, then…” you chuckled dryly, looking up at him. There weren’t tears only in your eyes, his as well. Steve was crying for you and you were crying for him. “I’m sorry, we dragged it for this long.” you apologized, wiping his tears. “Maybe, if I was braver, you would be able to ask your muse out.” you said, smiling at him. You were so proud of him. It made you even more apologetic towards him.

“Met her two months ago…” he admitted, the guilty look on his face again. You just shook your head, cupping his cheeks with both your hands.

“It’s not a sin to fall in love with someone.” you tried to make it clear, you weren’t angry or anything. “Our relationship wasn’t the best one anymore, it’s only natural, your heart got stolen by someone else. You can’t order your heart, you know that. It was you, who taught me that…”

“I just really wanted to make sure, you were happy.” he said, placing his hands over yours and leaning into the touch.

This was the most intimate you got in last three months, and it was under these circumstances. Maybe, this was a good idea to do after all. Steve will be happy and you eventually as well. There was no reason for you to rush into another relationship.

“I wanted to make sure, you were happy.” you replied, chuckling softly. So much for not hurting one another… You two were just unbelievable.

“Then, we probably failed miserably…” Steve chuckled as well, looking at you sadly. The same look, you were giving him. Alongside with happiness, both of you were taking this rather well. It had to be done.

“It’s still not too late.” you shook your head, giving him a courageous smile. He could do this. That beautiful girl might be waiting for him, who knows? Perhaps, Steve will owe her a dance for this. Maybe, she noticed him as well after all, and waiting for him to make a first move. Everything was possible in this impossible world.

“Will I lose you?” this coming from him was rather shocking question. It made your heart jump, knowing that he doesn’t want to lose you.

“Not, if you don’t want to.” you answered honestly, making sure it will show on your face as well. You weren’t as sincere before.

“Never. You are the best thing, that ever happened to me.” this time, Steve was the one to shook his head, sounding so determined. This made you grin.

“Then there is Bucky and this beauty…” you counted on your fingers, your eyes twinkling mischievously. This was good. If this was the goodbye, it was just perfect. As perfect as a first meeting of the two of you.

“In relationship… And now, second thing that ever happened to me in friendship?” he declared, looking serious. But you could see the smile behind his eyes. That much you knew him.

“That sounds very welcoming.” you said.

“The door is always open for you.” to make sure the words sink in, he opened his arms for you to fall into them. He wanted to hug to make sure, you really got his point. And to prove your point, you did exactly what he wanted. Fell into his arms. Your last hug in a relationship and first hug in a friendship.

“For you too.”


End file.
